Le secret d'Hermione
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Ben, tout le titre vous mieux que tous les résumé du monde... Donc, Bonne Lecture pour cette HG/DM !
1. Chapter 1

Le secret d'Hermione Granger

Mr et Mrs Granger, qui habitaient au 80, charing cross road a Londre, savaient depuis longtmeps que leurs fille cadette, Hermione, était une jeune fille étrange. Mais jamais au point de pensée que c'était une sorière. Jamais ils n'auraient pansée que leur fille chérie serait une des enfants moldues, a êtres accepté a la célèbre école de Poudlards. Mr Granger, un homme d'une quaranteine d'années, travaillait a plein temps dans un studio d'enregistrement Londonnien. Il était grand et élancé, ses cheveux brun étaient toujours très bien coupés, et pourtant quelque mèches grisonanit déjà. Mrs Granger, elle était de taille moyenne, blonde avec de très jolie yeux chatains, et s'habillait très chic. Elle devait avoir environ trente cinq ans, et était avocate. Les Granger avait deux enfants, un fils, Justin, de seize ans, et leurs fille, Hermione. Tous les deux, étaient très proches, car leurs parents, souvents occupé, les laissaient souvant seuls. Pourtant ils ne sans plaignaient jamais, car Justin était tellement drôle, que la plus part du temps, il arrivait a faire rire Hermione. Ensemble, ils inventaient des jeux, il l'emmenait a l'école, allait la chercher, puis ils allait boire un milk-shak avant de rentré et de traivailler. Tous deux étaient là joie de leurs parents car malgré leurs huit ans d'écarts, ils ne se disputaient jamais, et éteincellaient dans toutes les disciplines. A eux quatres, ils foramient une famille heureuse, laissant de côtés les "légers troubles" que présentait de temps a autres Hermione.

Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'il revenait de l'école avec sa soeur, Justin eu un accident. Ils traversaient comme tous les jours de la semaine, sur le même passage cloutés, au même endroit. Poutant, cette fois si, tout fut différent. Se fut se qui marqua le plus Hermione. A huit ans, Hermione allait rencontré la mort.

Tout était calme, et Justin lui avait pris la main pour traversé. N'ayant aucun voiture dans les parages, Hermione lacha la main de son frère et courut de l'autre côté de la rue, car elle venait d'apercevoir une de ses amies. Quand elle se retourna, Hermione ne vit pas Justin. Elle se dit qu'il devait être rester de l'autre côtés de la rue. Alors, avec l'insoussiance d'une enfant de huit ans, elle retraversa la route. Arrivé au millieu elle tourna légerment la tête. Une voiture foncait sur elle. Pétrifié, Hermione ne bougea pas, fermant juste les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que quand elle entendit son nom crié par une voix famillière. Une voix qui avait peur. Justin. Hermione se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit son frère courir vers elle. Après, tout se paca au ralentit. La voiture qui avance toujours, qui ne veux pas ralentire. Justin qui la pousse de l'autre côté de la route. La voiture qui le percute a sa place. Mais surtout se sang. Tout se sang. Le rouge qui éclaboussa le parbrise. Et le bruit aussi. Un bruit horrible, mélange de bruit de frein, de hurlement, du sien mais aussi de celui de Justin, le bruit de pas qui se préssipite vers elle, le bruit de l'ambulance qui emmène le corps de Justin. Et les pleures de sa mère, arrivé dès que la police la appeler. C'était presque pire que le bruit de l'accident. Et ses pleures avait duré des mois, et des mois, des années, pendant lequels Hermione était passé innarperçut au yeux de tous. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, ne lui avait expliqué, elle avait compris seule que son frère était mort. Qu'elle était maintenant seule. Ses notes avait baissé. Puis a l'âge de diz ans, un ans avant d'entré au collège, elle se dit qu'elle avait assez pleuré. Elle se reprit en main, malgré l'indiférence de ses parents fasse a elle. Ils ne la regardaient même plus. Elle avait pourtant changé. Ses cheveaux avait pris un jolie couleur cuivré mais ses boucles n'étaent toujours pas disipliné. Elle avait aussi maigrie, mais ça, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste un peu de reconaissance. Mias ça mère était trop absorbé par la mort de osn frère. Hermione se promit alors d'être toujours la meilleure, comme ça peut être sa mère lui sourirait ? Hermione, pour sans souvenir, pris un couteux, et d'une main assuré, écrivit sur son bras : "_ Je serais toujours la meilleure, pour Justin " _

Mias plus les jours passaient, plus avait besoin de reconanissance. Elle n'avait que diz ans. Quand le jours de ses onze ans arriva, son père lui offrit une poupée :

Quand pense tu mon enfant ? Lui demanda t-il avec son habituel sourire vide.

- Papa... Je... je n'ai plus huit ans ... Répondit Hermione en reposant la poupée sur la table, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Bien sur que si, Hermione, je sais que tu aimerais être plus agé, mais tu es une enfant...

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Regarde moi, papa. Pour de vrai ! Je ne suis plus petite ! je vais rentré au collège ! j'ai onze ans maintenant, tu te souviens ? Hurla t-elle laissant ses larmes couler le lond de ses joues.

-Hermione, ne joue pas a ça... Ton frère... Commença la mère d'Hermione, d'une voix froide et sans émotions.

-Justin est mort, Maman ! Cela fait maintenant plus de trois ans ! Mais moi, je suis là, mais vous, vous ne l'avez surment pas remaqué ! Cria Hermione avant de courir se réfugié dans sa chambre. Pouratnt cette dispute sembalit avoir réveillé ses parents. Quand vain enfin les vacance d'été, Hermione se dit que bientôt, ses parenst erdeviendraient normale. Ils avait déjà reprit des convertations normale et ils s'interraissait a elle, mais elle avait l'impression d'être toujours un étrangère. Un jour du mois d'aôut, elle reçut un drôle de lettre, disant qu'elle bénéficiait d'une inscriptions au collège Poudlard. Trouvant cela bizzard, et elle décendit pour essayer de discuter de ça avec ses parents. Ceux ci était en discussion annimé avec un femme de près de soixante ans, les cheveux relevés en chignon. Elle était bizzarement vétue, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de lui trouvé une certaine elégance. Quand elle signala enfin ça présence, Mrs Granger se précipita pour la serré dans ses bras, lui demandant pardon, disant qu'elle et son père ne s'étaiant pas très bien comporté, ect ect... Puis, la dame se présenta. Elle s'appelait Minerva McGonnagal et elle était directricé adjointe du collège POudlard, puis elle expliqua a Hermione qu'elle était un sorcière tout comme elle. Minerva fit une petite démonstration en transformant la teière en chat et vice-versa. Puis elle lui expliqua que si elle le souhaitait, Hermione pourait aller a Poudlard, rencontré des gens qui était aussi des sorciers, des gens "comme elle". Hermione accepta, et Minerva l'emmena avec ses parents sur le chemein de Traverse. Là-bas, Hermione découvrit un monde merveilleux, plein de magie et de richesse. Tout était grand et manifique. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un dizaine de paire d'yeux pour tout voir. McGonnagal commença par les emmener a Gringot's, la banque des sorcier. A l'interieur, se trouvait des êtres étranges, qui laissaèrent Hermione bouche-bée.

Des goblins... l'informa Minerva avant de se rendre au comptoire le plus proche. Près d'eux Hermione remarqua a garçon au cheveux blonds. Il se tenait bien droit et scrutait les gens autour de lui


	2. Chapter 2

A tout ceux qui lisent, qui laissent des Rewiews : MERCI ! et désolé, désolé pour le retard, mais je ne trouvais pas la force de continuer a écrire, même si cette fic me tient a coeur !

* * *

Hermione oublia rapidement le jeune blond, même si ses yeux lui revenait souvent en mémoire. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et pourtant, elle ait toujours du mal a l'admettre. Elle avait arrêter de se faire du mal, se concentrant seulement sur l'apprentissage des potions, de la métamorphose, et des sortilèges. Pourtant un jour, ses parents, qui ne faisait que la félicité d'être un sorcière, voulurent aller sur la tombe du frère d'Hermione. La jeune fille, accepta, bien que cela lui faisait mal, de savoir qu'après cette visite, ses parents ne se souviendraient a nouveaux plus de son existence. Soupirant intérieurement, Hermione se résigna a aller dire adieux a son frère, car elle ne le verrais pas avant très longtemps, la rentrée, se déroulant la semaine d'après, et qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de revenir le voir. Dans la voiture, Hermione avait prit sa baguette, au cas ou, comme elle disait. Pourtant, bien que rassuré par la présence de sa baguette et de ses parents,la sensation qu'il allait se passer qu'elle que chose aujourd'hui ne la quittait pas.

_Hermione, chérie, détends toi. Quel sort a tu appris aujourd'hui ? Demanda sa mère, pour la unième fois de la journée, a Hermione.

_Aucun, je te l'ai déjà dit. Répondit Hermione, en soupirant.

_Tu c'est mon ange, ta maman et moi, nous allons changer de métier. Nous allons devenir dentiste. Enfin, cela est décidé depuis longtemps et notre formation a déjà commencé, nous aurons notre diplôme dans environ un mois. C'est bien, n'est ce pas ma chérie ?

_Papa, je n'ai plus deux ans, tu peux me parler normalement, tu sais. Répliqua froidement Hermione. Elle regretta ses paroles a la seconde ou elle les dit, car les yeux de son père s'embuèrent. Plus personne ne parla, jusqu'à l'arrivé au cimetière. La famille Granger, avançant lentement parmi les tombes, arrivèrent bientôt a la tombe de Justin. La mère d'Hermione, dès qu'elle le vit, se précipita et se mit a pleurer, bientôt rejointe par son mari. Hermione, elle, resta a quelque pas, n'osant pas s'approcher.

_Hermione, vient là, et dit bonjour a ton frère ... Dit en tendant la main a sa fille. Hermione s'avança vers la tombe, et s'assit a côté. Elle passa ses doigts dans le creux des lettres, sentant le froid de la pierre, malgré la chaleur de cette fin d'été. Laissant une larme couler sur sa joue, elle continua a passer la main sur la tombe.

_Salut, Justin. C'est Hermione. Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux te demander comment ça va, vu que, tu ne peux peut être pas m'entendre. Je voulais te dire que je suis une sorcière. Une gentil sorcière. Je vais devoir aller faire mes études dans un collège spécial, le collège Poudlard. Je te promet que je serais une bonne élève, la meilleure. Tu me manque Justin, même si je me suis habitué a ta disparition. Je ne serais peut être pas la pour les vacances de Noël, hje ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Je... Hermione ne put continuer, ses larmes coulant maintenant trop abondamment sur ses joues, ses sanglots l'empêchant de parler. Elle laissa alors le silence s'installé, seulement coupé par les sanglots de ses parents, mêlé au siens. J

amais elle ne c'était sentit aussi seul que maintenant. Aussi jeune et sans défense, dans un monde qui lui avait prit son frère. Environ une heure après, elle et ses parents partir, toujours en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensé.

Quand il furent rentré, Hermione vit qu'un hiboux attendait sur le rebords de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle prit la la lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle parcouru rapidement des yeux se qui était écrit et partit dans la cuisine, cherchant ses parents pour leurs annoncé la nouvelle.

Pourtant, arrivé a la porte de la cuisine, Hermione marqua un arrêt. Des voix provenaient de l'intérieure, et on parlait d'elle.

_... Ne dois pas être au courant...

_On en peux pas lui cacher ça, se serait trahir sa confiance...

_Trop dangereux... Imaginez sa réaction... Plus tard...

Hermione, haussa les épaules et frappa a la porte avnt de la pousser. Ses parents se tournèrent d'un mouvement vers elle, les yeux d eson père, était vide, comme avant, et ceux de sa mère, était rouge, comme si elle venait de pleurer. A leurs côté, se tenait l'homme qu'elle avait vu, celui qui accompagnais le garçon. Il était grand et avait les même cheveux blonds, sauf que lui les avait longs et retenus en queue de cheval dans le dos. Il était aussi plus vieux. Dès qu'il la vit, il sourit et s'effaça.

_Hermione, qui a t-il ? Demanda sa mère d'une voix froide.

_Je... Eu... Viens de recevoir... Eu... Mon billet de train... Pour.. pour Poudlard. Dit timidement la brunette, intimidé par la façon dont l'homme la fixait, ses yeux gris acier ne la quittant pas. Hermione, après avoir dit ça, s'excusa rapidement et fila dans sa chambre, pour commencer a préparer sa valise.

Les jours passèrent, et finalement, le jour de la rentré arriva. Le jour de la rentré, les parents d'Hermione la laissaèrent a la gare de King Cross. Il partirent rapidement. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait comment faire. Elle se dépêcha de trouver la voix 9 1/3 et fonca dans le mur, traversant de se faite la barrière magique. Quand elle apparut de l'autre côté, elle était en avance de dix minutes, elle choisi donc un compartiment libres. Sortant un livre, elle attendit patiemment le départ du train. Sa tranquillité ne dura pourtant que quelque minutes. Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait vu a Gringott's venait d'entrer, accompagné de deux autres garçons, qui ressemblaient a des gorilles. Ils s'installèrent, faisant abstraction total d'Hermione, jusqu'au moment ou le blond tourna la tête te regarda dans sa direction.

_Tu es qui toi ? Une sang-de-bourbe ? Demanda t-il d'un voix trainante a Hermione qui rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Les deux gorilles rigolèrent.

_Ca te pose un problème ? Et tu es qui pour me demandez ça ? Un professeur peut être ? Répondit Hermione. Dégouter par l'attitude du garçon, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rageur, alors que le garçon répliquait :

_Drago Malefoy, et toi je sais qui tu es ...


	3. Chapter 3

A tout ceux qui lisent, qui laissent des Rewiews : MERCI ! et désolé, désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des pannes d'ordinateur horrible... Désolé...

* * *

Hermione sortit, furibonde, du wagon et se mit a arpenté le couloir du train. Elle trouva un wagon ou ne se trouvait qu'un garçon qui devait avoir son age. Elle frappa et s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui et se mit a regarder par le fenêtre, le voyage lui paru soudain duré longtemps. Elle se tourna alors vers le garçon qui s'amusait avec son crapaud.

"_Eu... Je ne me suis pas présenté... Hermione, Hermione Granger...

"_Oh, pas grave... Moi, c'est Neville Londubat. Et lui c'est mon crapaud. Dit Neville en tendant sa main droite, qu'Hermione serra, un sourire, évidemment faux, plaqué sur le visage.

"_Londubat, comme les aurores, qui ont été tortiuré par Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'est tes parents ? Demanda Hermione.

"_ Je...Non... Tu es moldue ?

"_Oui. Mais je c'est déjà lancé quelques sorts, et j'ai appris tout les livres par coeur, ainsi que d'autres, mais plus pour ma culture générale. Comme je suis la seule sorcière de la famille, j'espère réussir et aller a Grynfondor, qui est, selon moi, la meilleur maison. Hermione avait déballé tout ça d'un trait. Neville, tellement ébahie, laissa échappé son crapaud.

"_Oh, non... Tu m'aide a le retrouver ? Demanda Neville en se levant. Hermione sourit et le suivis. Ils passérent devant un compartiment, Et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mis sa robe de sorcière. Elle s'excusa au près de Neville, et fila l'enfilé. Comme sa valise se trouvait dans le compartiment qu'elle occupait précédemment, elle dut repasser devant l'abrutis blond. Bizarrement, il ne lui lança pas de pique, jusqu'à se qu'elle fasse tomber, accidentellement, sa valise sur le pied. Il avait si mal, qu'il l'insulta de Sang-de-bourbe. A se nom, Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une claque magistral. Elle s'éloigna ensuite mettre sa robe. Quand elle ressortie du wagon qu'elle avait occupé avec Neville, elle partie a la recherche du garçon. Quand il la conduisit dans un wagon ou un garçon roux allait faire de la magie, et ou une brun regardait la baguette du roux avec intérêt.

"_Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. Dit Hermione, en prenant un ton autoritaire.

"_On a rien vus du tout. Répondit le roux en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

"_Tu était en train de faire de la magie ? Onn va voir si ça va marcher. Continua t-elle en s'asseyant face au roux.

"_Bon, allons y :

Soleil, jonquille et canari,

Que se gros rat gris,

En jaune soit colorié

De la tête au pieds.

En disant cela, le roux agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Hermione se retient de pouffer de rire.

"_C'est ça se que tu appelle jeter un sort ? Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entreainer et a chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que se sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous ? Elle avait dit toute sa tirade, d'un coup, ne rajoutant aucun détails, mais en enjolivant un peu les choses. Juste un peu. Elle remarqua que le brun jetait un coup d'oeil aux autres, au moment ou elle avait dit le passage sur les livres.

"_Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. Marmonna le roux, ou plutôt Ron. Bizarrement, Hermione se douta qu'il ne semblait pas l'aimé. Cette constatation lui fit un pincement au coeur, elle qui voulait être accepté parmi les sorciers.

"_Moi, c'est Harry Potter. Dit le brun, celui au yeux verts, qu'Hermione venait de remarquer. Elle nota aussi la présence de sa cicatrice sur son front, confirmant qu'elle se trouvait bien devant le vrai Harry Potter.

"_C'est vrai ? S'exclama t-elle. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture général et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle. _

"_Ah bon ? Dit Harry_, _abasourdi. Hermione le trouva légèrement bête, surtout quand il faisait cette tête, qui donnait l'impression de se trouver face a un poisson mort.

"_Tu ne savais pas ? Hermione dit ça d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Si c'était a moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait. Vous savez dans qu'elle maison vou serez ? Moi, j'espère bien allez chez les Gryffondor, ça ma l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vous robes de Sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder a arriver. Hermione sortit du wagon, en entraînant Neville derrière elle. Aussi, elle n'entendit pas la dernière remarque de Ron. Quand ils eurent fait le tour du train, Neville du se rendre a l'évidence que son crapaud n'était nul part. Comme ils allaient bientôt arrivé, ils ne prirent pas la peine de retourner dans leurs compartiment et restèrent dans le couloir a discuter. Pourtant, elle fit tout de même un détours pour dire au deux garçon de se dépêcher. Comme le désordre régnait dans le compartiment, elle s'inquiéta, mais n'en dit rien. Après les avoir prévenus, elle repartit rejoindre Neville. Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, elle se pressa de descendre. Elle s'aprocha du géant qui criait au premières années de venir et fut les des première a enprinté le chemin. Quand elle vu Poudlard, elle eu le souffle coupé. Le château semblait immense. Un lac noir les séparait, mais Hermione sentit son coeur se gonfler. Elle allait enfin trouvé sa place.

"_Pas plus de quatre par barques ! Hurla le géant, Hagrid. Hermione se mit donc dans celle d'Harry, Ron et Neville, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son crapaud, et cela le faisait reniflé bruyamment.

"_Tout le monde est casé ? Alors, EN AVANT ! Cria le géant. Les barques se mirent en mouvement, sur l'eau lisse comme un miroir. Tout le monde était silencieux, les yeux fixé sur l'imposant masse du château. Le géant ordonna de baissez la tête, au moment ou ils approché d'un rideau de lierre,, se que tout le monde fit. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine, et les barques les débarquèrent sur un sol rocheux.

"_Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est a toi ce crapaud ? Demanda Hagrid a Neville. Hermione se détourna et avança vers un groupe de fille de son âge. Le petit groupe de premières années, guidé par le géant, se mit en marche. A près avoir cheminé le long d'un passage qui semblait avoir été creusé dans la montagne, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste pelouse, a l'ombre du château. Hermione trouva le château, très sombre, il ressemblait a un monstre géant, tapis dans le noir. Ravalant ses peurs en pensant a son frère, elle grimpa la volé de marche a la suite du groupe. Quand Hagrid frappa trois coups a la porte du château, le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

* * *

Je m'excuse encore pour le temps !

Allez une petite Review, pour me dire se que vous en penser !


	4. Chapter 4

**Naturalpine :** Oui, désolé, mais dans ce chapitre-ci, il devrait ne pas en avoir...

**Aurélie Malefoy :** Merci !

**Désolé pour le temps ! **

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, livrant passage à une sorcière aux cheveux noirset àla robe de couleur émeraude. Son visage était sévère mais un infime sourire passa sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut Hermione. La jeune fille lui sourit en retour_._

« _Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de premières années, annonça Hagrid.

« _Merci, Hagrid, dit Minerva en pinçant les lèvres, je m'en occupe ».

Le hall de l'école était immense, si grand qu'une maison entière aurait pu tenir dedans. Le plafond était si haut au-dessus de leur têtes qu'on ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir. Des dizaines de torches étaient suspendues aux murs de pierres, et un escalier de marbre blanc permettait d'accéder aux étages.

Minerva les guida dans un petite pièce, réservé auxpremières années. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler et répéter qu'elle avait déjà apprit tousles livres de l'année, et qu'elle savait tout sur le fonctionnement de l'école.

Quand le silence se fit dans la pièce, la futur rouge et or retient son souffle. Ses condisciples lançaient des regards effrayésautourd'eux.

« _Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença Minerva d'une voix forte et autoritaire, Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle...

_C'est l'endroit où on mangera et où se trouve les Tables des Quatre Maisons, chuchota Hermione à Neville.

_ ... Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les même cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs, …

_En vrai, les cours seront avec les élèves de notre maison et ceux d'une autre maison, mais dans la même année, expliqua la brunette à Neville, qui ne comprenait pas très bien...

_... Les maisons sont aux nombres de quatre. Elles ont pour noms, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et...

_Serpentard, murmura Drago à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui lança un regard méprisant avant de se re-concentrer sur le discours du professeur.

_...Et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année a Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons...

_Un trophée au nom de notre maison est exposé dans la salle des Trophées, et tout la grande salle est décorée au couleurs de notre maison. Ajouta la jeune fille.

_... La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tout les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseil de profiter du temps qui vous reste pour soigner votre tenue » , termina le professeur de Métamorphose.

Son regard fixa d'abord Neville, dont la cape était de travers, puis Ron, qui avait toujours une tache jaune sur le nez.

Hermione regarda Minerva qui lui sourit. Celle-ciet récita dans sa tête des dizaines de formules qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« _ Je reviendrais, vous chercherlorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez moi en silence. » Dit Minerva en s'éloignant.

Hermione avait la gorge serré et le babillage du garçon blond à ses côté ne l'aidait pas.

« _Hermione, comment se passe la répartition ? Demanda Neville, l'anxiété perçait dans sa voix.

_Je ne sais pas ! Je pense qu'il vont nous faire passer un test, ou quelque chose... »

La jeune fille fut coupé par le cris d'une personne derrière elle et se retourna. Des fantôme passait au dessus d'eux. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation. Ils étaient une vingtaines et semblait se disputer. Hermione les fixait avec des yeux ronds.

Le plus gros, qui ressemblait à un moine, lança :

« _ Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donnerune deuxième chance.

_Mon cher frère, n'avons nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Répondit un spectre qui portait une fraise autour du cou. Il nous fait une horrible réputation, alors que lui même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux là ? »

Hermione ne se préoccupa plus des deux fantômes, elle cherchait des yeux une forme qui pourrait être son frère. Il n'était pas parmi eux. Logique, il n'était pas un sorcier, se raisonna la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas loin.

« _Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

_Nan, on attend le Père Noël. Murmura Malefoy. Hermione, qui était à ses côtés, lui donna un coup dans les cotes pour le faire taire.

_J'espère que vous voir à Poufsouffle, c'était ma maison dans le temps. Dit le Moine.

_Beurk, plutôt me retrouver à Gryffondor. » Marmonna encore Drago.

La brunette lui écrasa le pied pour le faire taire. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et croisa le regard de la future lionne. Leur regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Drago souriait toujours mais plus de son sourire arrogant.

« _Allons y maintenant. La Cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. » Dit McGonagall.

Hermione se mit en rang avec une autre fille, devant elle se trouvait Neville et derrière, Malefoy.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle aux proportions immenses, avec quatre tables poséesau milieu. Les élèves qui étaient assit aux tables attendaient et avaient les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux. Devant eux, se trouvait des gobelets en or, des assiettes et des couverts du même métal et face à eux, tous les professeurs étaient assit à la même table. Au milieu de cette table, se trouvait un homme qui avait une très longue barbe.

Hermione détourna rapidement le regard et se concentra sur le plafond.

« _C'est un plafond magique, murmura t-elle, Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. » Murmura Hermione. Elle entendit le blondinet pouffer _(_de rire) alors elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir et meurtrier qui le fit taire sur l'instant.

Le professeur McGonagall les aligna face à leurs camarades et dos aux professeurs. Puis Minerva amena un tabouret et posa dessus un vieux chapeau tout rapiécer. Il semblait si vieux qu'il était impossible de lui donner un âge, même approximatif. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

Les yeux fixé sur le chapeau, Hermione se demandait bien quel sort elle allait devoir exécuter. Dans le silence, un large déchirure s'ouvrit sur le bord du chapeau. Perplexe, la brunette se mit à réfléchir à tout vitesse sur ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. La déchirure s'ouvrit comme une bouche. La jeune fille comprit que le Chapeau allait parler...

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews !**


End file.
